Discovering The Light
by yonne1104
Summary: The darkness isn't so scary a place when you're sharing it with someone. SasuHina. :Sequel: Living In Darkness
1. I Would Love You

Three years had passed and Hinata still harbored that longing feeling of returning to the leaf village. Returning to her firneds, and her family. Everyone she missed; Neji, Hanabi, her dad, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, her mentor Lady Tsunade, and many more. But she couldn't return, because she was branded a traitor. Lying here with the last surviving Akatsuki, she pretty much was.

And all because of a man she so deeply loved. Even after all he has done to her. They no longer had that lovey-dovey relationship they flaunted about in the Leaf village. She barely new the man standing behind her anymore. In the days he was ruthless and a complete stranger, but in the night he was the man she fell so hard for so quickly. He made love to her so hard and for so long that she had found herself forgetting the unforgivable crimes he committed in the day.

"Hinata," he murmured so soft, taking her into his arms. She relaxed against him, wincing as he squeezed too tight on her sore body. "Will you come for me?" He asked her the same question every night. Asking for her forgiveness, even though she always gave the same answer.

"No."

He lifted her and placed her in the bed gently, as if it weren't him who had bruised her so during the daylight. But when the sun went down, and they were only under the watchful eyes of the moon, did he act his old self.

"I thought you would say that," he muttered, leaning over her. He used his hand to force her look at him, using his other to wipe away the tears at the corners of her eyes. "We'll go back soon."

She knew this was not so, but let the words waft over her. She wanted so bad to hear him say those words and mean it. It wasn't fair of him to take her away from her home without her consent, and she told him that, but he always countered with, "I can't live without you." How could she fight against that?

"All we need is each other … right?" He was so blind he was stupid.

He was right in one department though: she needed him. She needed him as much as she needed oxygen; she could not breath without. Though he was wrong, she went along. "Yea."

He kissed her then, wrapping himself around her small frame. Completely intent on making hard love to her to show her just how much he did love her.

But he never thought they'd be interrupted.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke held back a deep growl of dissatisfaction. He didn't want anyone interrupting him at a time like this, because in the night Hinata was his first priority. "what?" he nearly snarled.

Hinata winced, suddenly frightened at how quick he reverted back to his evil self. She sighed deeply when he got from over her, and forced herself not to let out a dejected whimper. She wanted so bad to just whisk Sasuke away from his troubles like he did for her… like she used to be able to do for him. Now, she just felt useless. She felt as if she didn't affect him at all anymore; she bet if she were to go missing, he wouldn't even bat an eyebrow. _I'm so useless… I guess some things just never change._ She rolled over to muffle her sobs.

This caused her miss the look of longing cross Sasuke's face, before he walked out the door.

"Why are you calling upon me in the night?" Sasuke leaned against the opening of the cave, his arms folded across his chest.

"There is news you should know of." The bright redhead muttered, walking up beside him.

He sighed as she threw her arms around his shoulders. One itsy bitsy mistake he made in the past and now he's denounced as Karin's man, even after he abandoned her and damn near everybody to join his old team to feel that fulfilling feeling once again. That feeling, however, didn't hold out for as long as he thought it would. If it weren't for Hinata dropping into his training that faithful night -or was it training- he would have been gone that very next day. _Hinata…_ Which compelled him to move away from Karin's touch; the familiar feeling of her skin touching his unnerved him to no ending, which was why he made sure they never made contact.

He ignored the hurt and slightly annoyed expression fired his way. He was sure Hinata would be in for it tomorrow. "Your damn Leaf ninja's are bombarding into our perimeter."

Sasuke looked around to the other occupants of the room. They warned him about his bringing another ninja of the Leaf into their hideout, but he would hear nothing of it. If they wanted him, they had to except _all_ of him. "Are they close."

"Well… not exact-"

"then do not bother me about this matter until they are," he griped, turning his back and walking back to his quarters.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She just didn't understand what was the matter with him. He was like a totally different person. Before he was hollow and nonchalant, but now he's… vibrant.

It frightened her.

Sasuke was disgruntled. Not only did Hinata fall asleep on him. but she fell asleep crying. Once again…

He wouldn't admit to himself how much it pained him to see her that way, because if he did then he would be bending to her every will like he once did before. Hinata just didn't know how much power she had over his heart, soul, and his very body. If she knew about that power would she misuse it? Considering the hell he put her through in training during the days, and fucking in the night, or the worst of the worst in his taking her from her beloved home, he wasn't sure. If he were to show one weakness while in this lair, they would strike him. Or more like Madara would.

But they were all wrong; Hinata wasn't his weakness, but his strength. How can the one who gives him enough motivation to live on the rest of the days of his life be his downfall?

So he trained her. He trained her until she bled her own tears like he did, so she could become as strong as he. Stand by his side as his equal once again. Once Hinata bares her own clan's kekkei genkai's ultimatum, he would gladly give her the family she so desires.

His plan to revive his clan, and be sure they rain over the village that brought them all down, that forced his brother into slaying them all, that isolated his most cherished friend by using him as their _weapon_, was not yet finished.

"..-nata. Hinata… Hinata!" The sudden sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the training grounds of the Akatsuki's confidential hiding place. Hinata held her cheek in shock, and stared across the field to her lover. Sasuke only closed his eyes and whispered his thanks to Karin.

The redhead huffed in triumph, glad she pleased her Sasuke-kun, and was able to let a little of her frustration out on his whore. However, her delight faded once Hinata and Sasuke fought. How come Sasuke-kun didn't train her? Didn't he want her to be as strong as him so once they become… No. Karin didn't care about that, she didn't. There's no way she's in love with him, no, none at all. Of course she's not looking forward to marrying Sasuke and reviving his clan. Not her. But why was he wasting all his time on that Leaf ninja? If he wanted sex why couldn't he come to her like she once came to him?

It's simple. All her problems and confusions were the blame of the moon-eyed whore. Sasuke's moon-eyed whore.

Karin watched her graceful movements. She had to admit the girl had a body, and her shifts were even more beautiful and graceful than Sasuke's himself: as if she fought in an elegant dance. She's sure that's all Sasuke saw in her… and the big ass boobs Karin wished she had.

Hinata shrieked as another kick collided against her head. She ran, only ran away from him. She couldn't… she just couldn't-

"Hinata!" The cry of her lover paused her movements, but gave him another chance to kick her in the ribs. She flew to the trees. Hinata clawed up on all fours, scratching the wood of the bark with her sharpened finger nails, her crystalline cat eyes glaring at the blasted tree. Sasuke appeared at her side again, but she jumped away in time. He cursed.

"Hinata!" This time she ignored him. But not for long, as he appeared behind her, and embraced her painfully from the back, his fangs brushing against her neck. "Hinata, you are going to have to hurt me you know," he muttered in a matter of fact tone.

She broke away from his embrace, standing a few paces before him. His black eyes followed her figure as she spun around to face him. Oh, how his lover enticed him. He wasn't even able to satiate his cravings last night, so he may be a bit intimate.

"I can't," she panted. Her voice rang in his ears, so loud, as if she'd yelled. He could hear or see no one but her. "Not- not in this form, Sasuke-kun."

"You must," he said, suddenly before her, and taking her face in his hands. He kissed her roughly. "You have to get stronger."

She pushed him away, her anger suddenly boiling. "Why! Why do I have to!" Another slap came across her face, but Karin was too far away to inflict it.

She hated it. She hated the way tears brimmed her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He slowly walked up to the crumpled form on the ground. "You're weak, Hinata, far too weak. Haven't you realized that I am now a general enemy? There are even enemies in that cave now." He crouched down to her, raising her head violently. "Who do you think they're gonna target if they're weaker than me, or if I wasn't around?" he said menacingly. She sniffed and averted her eyes from his. "Who do you think would be a better target if they were all after the Akatsuki?"

Tears poured over her eyes, which were back to their original form, as realization hit her.

"You, Hinata. The sweet and innocent heiress to the Hyuuga clan, who also possesses the second form of her genetics' kekkei genkai." His face contorted in pain. "And how would I be able to live with myself then?"

She gasped and stared at him. This was the first time he ever spoke of his feelings towards in three years, and she felt ashamed of herself for forgetting how much Sasuke cared for her and needed her. She damn well forget that they had a bond that could never be broken, ever since that night in Konoha. So when he embraced her, instead of pushing away, she let herself go as the incredibly heavy weight of three years vanished and relief washed over her body.

"I'm so glad…" and then everything went black.

Sasuke stared down at his pathetic lover. Why her? Why him? Why did fate bring them two together? He could only corrupt her innocence, she could only slow him down. But he won't admit to that. She'll get stronger, he'd be even more pleased if she were stronger than him… okay maybe just as strong as him.

"Uchiha-san-"

"not now."

"But the Leaf-"

The servant squeaked as he got his very first encounter with the Sharingan. "I said not now."

"Yes sir."

The groan from the bed caught his attention, and he was immediately beside it. "Sasu..-"

"I'm right here Hinata-chan." her eyes opened painfully.

"I hurt." He winced. It seems Hinata's second form bombarded her barrier, and was released without his knowing. Hinata was far too weak to control her kekkei genkai.

"I know little one."

This form of her kekkei genkai was a child, or more like the child Hinata; the orphan Sorrow. The one he almost encountered yesterday when she had an outburst was the third and final form of her kekkei genkai; the fox-cat Grace. But it was far too early for her release, so he stopped the transformation by slapping her. Hinata's power was simple when you looked at it only one way: her chakra had a multiple personality disorder.

"Master Grace wants to come out now."

"No!"

Sorrow tilted her head in confusion. "but why not? She's the only one who hasn't met you yet Sasu. I'm sure she'd love you…" Her voice faded as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I said no! Stop! You'll kill Hinata!" That and he couldn't afford the Akatsuki to find out about her kekkei genkai just yet.

Sorrow immediately reappeared, tears brimming her eyes. "Sorry Sasu, I didn't -hiccup- mean to make you mad." The tears poured down her cheeks, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No, don't cry, you'll-"

The glass around the area collapsed in on itself. He had to stop her before she began to sob. Sasuke swept her up in his arms and sighed in relief once she began to giggle. The glass was replaced.

"You didn't make me mad," he whispered, sitting on the bed with Hinata in his lap. "Hinata-chan is not ready for Grace yet."

"You need to hurry, because once the training for the kekkei genkai's ultimatum begins, it doesn't stop till it's finished. If you don't speed up the process…" Sorrow's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Hinata will die, and we will take over."

He once again sighed in relief as the original Hinata came forth, her eyes gently closed. He lied her down in the bed and pulled up beside her. "Hinata?" He muttered, caressing her cheek.

"Hm?" He felt relief, and pulled away from her so she could sleep peacefully.

"Sleep." she was out moments later.

Until the servant from before reentered -a little noisier this time. "Uchiha-san! The Leaf ninja are here, and they're all Anbu."

The mention of the Leaf village woke Hinata out of her slumber, but Sasuke and the servant had already left. She immediately hopped out of the bed, donned on her Akatsuki attire, and followed his chakra flow.

No way in hell was she letting Sasuke face Anbu from the leaf on his own after dealing with her other personalities; or more like her chakra's other personalities. He was always drained after their training once she obtained the second stage of her kekkei genkai.

"I'm coming too Sasuke-kun!" blasted the redhead as she nearly knocked Hinata over.

Sasuke turned at the sense of his lover, and stared into her big crystalline eyes… bigger than usual.

"Sorrow?" He questioned. Sorrow jumped over Karin's head -the only one who knew about her- and dropped before him fiddling with her fingers shyly.

"Hinata-chan wanted too follow you, but she's too exhausted to fight, so I came out."

"No. I can't afford them finding out about you just yet. What if Neji is with them, I'm pretty sure he knows by now."

"That's where you're wrong. You may know more about this than Hinata, but not me. All Hyuuga's kekkei genkai's ultimatum is different. Hinata-chan's past and personality causes hers to be MPD. The only way another Hyuuga can assess what's going on is if either of us release, but Hinata-chan isn't ready for that I presume?" She ended her statement with a question. Sasuke nodded. "Then we're in the clear, Sasu."

He closed his eyes in contemplation, but didn't have that much time to decide.

"Sasuke-kun! It's Naruto, Sakura and two others!" Karin called from the exit of the cave.

"They're 200 meters east." Sasuke looked down to Sorrow, her Byakugan activated. Immediately his Sharingan did the same; they still had that effect on each other, even now.

"Let's go Sorrow."

"Sorrow-chan!" she screeched. "You call Hinata -chan, what about me?"

"Sorrow-chan." Sorrow squealed with glee. He sighed as he watched her run ahead.

Dating one girl is enough, but marrying three will be hell.

Neji examined the tree before him. He could sense Hinata's chakra on the sickening dent in the bark, and something was very wrong with it. But if her chakra was on the dent of a tree, then she must have been thrown there. He gasped. Were they hurting her? They had to be, and that meant Tsunade-sama was right and Sasuke Uchiha really did abduct his cousin.

He activated his Byakugan and sensed three chakra's headed there way. The first two were females, and Sasuke Uchiha was following right behind. _So he plans to fight does he?_ Neji glanced Naruto's way. _He better had gotten stronger than there last encounter. I and the entire village know about Naruto's new found strength. Give it a little time, and Tsunade-sama would've had past her Hokage attire to him. But the buffoon wants to wait till he carries out his promise to Haruno before he claims his right._

At the thought of Sakura, his eyes cast over to her. She had a troubled look on her face; but of course she would, her two best friends are in the hands of evil, and she's forced to fight against them both. That would be a lot to take on for a girl of her nature.

Neji looked behind him, and watched the addition to there team catch up to them. She begged Tsunade-sama to let her come with them on there mission, which he couldn't understand since she wasn't even from their village. He let that thought pass on, and focused back on the mission at hand.

"Two female and Sasuke are headed our way."

Sakura clenched her fist. "It's Karin." she nearly growled.

At last the figures appeared -it seemed- from the ground. Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Temari dropped from their hiding place and stood 100 meters away from the three Akatsuki before them. They spotted Karin's bright red head from the distance, and Sasuke's stance behind her. There was another member present hiding behind the bend of Sasuke's structure shyly.

Their eyes widened and they gasped. "You don't think…?" But of course Naruto had to ask.

Sakura took a step forward with tears in her eyes. "Hinata-chan…"

Naruto leapt forward, the rest following, and stood over fifteen feet away from their missing nin, excluding Karin. "Hina-chan?"

Sorrow peaked over Sasuke's shoulder shyly, which was all an act. Because of the cowl neck, they couldn't see her malicious smirk. "Can I fight them Sasu?"

He shook his head. "Hinata wouldn't want you too." She was silenced at his truth.

"So what do we do? Just stare at them?"

Karin whirled around. "Don't question Sasuke-kun you whore!"

Sorrow's eyes watered. Karin cowered under Sasuke's glare. He turned around and pulled Sorrow into his arms before she had an outburst. A tear fell; a ripple nearly knocked Naruto and his team off their feet. It was so sudden and unseen that Neji's Byakugan wouldn't have been able to predict it. Sorrow's attacks are nearly unpredictable to even his Sharingan.

Sasuke turned to face his former comrades, Sorrow's head still pressed to his chest as he wiped away anymore oncoming tears. This nearly sent the leaf nin into shock.

"Hina-chan!" they heard again from Naruto. Karin and Sakura shook their head.

Sorrow pulled away from Sasuke to stare at them. She's seen them all before, they're the people her Hinata-chan loves. This meant she really couldn't fight them.

Naruto leapt forward, ready to take Hinata by force, but with a flick of Karin's hand, a ripple knocked him off balance, and he leapt back. "Dammit! Sasuke! Give Hinata back to us!"

Sorrow stepped back at the out burst, and Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do to stop her now, even as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**God I have been gone for a while I know, but I promised you guys didn't I? Well yeah I know I promise a new chapter, but I just felt it had to stop there, that story had to be a one-shot. But since you all loved it soo much I had to continue it in this Sequel. This will be a loooong story, I promise to you!**

**Tell me what you think people! R&R!!**

**yonne1104**


	2. There Will Be Pain

* * *

Just what in the hell was going on? First he was yelling at Sasuke, the next thing he knew the man was dragging Hinata in his arms and kissing her fiercely. This angered Naruto beyond his own knowledge; first Sasuke drags Hinata over to the corrupted side with him, then he's kissing her! Just what in the hell was going on?!

"Naruto!" At the call of Sakura's voice, Naruto's head immediately snapped in her direction. He was beyond bewildered as to how there were craters in the ground, and how he appeared in one of them. _Why does my head hurt?_ Naruto looked to his team for answers. Sakura was staring at him clearly petrified, Neji was even more somber than his uncle, and Temari refused to meet his gaze.

Then he looked around. "Where are we? Where's Sasuke, and Hinata-chan? What happened?"

Neji closed his eyes. "We're far enough away from them where it would be impossible for them to be capable to sense our chakra, or Hinata's Byakugan to sense our presence." Naruto looked around bewildered, nothing but a cluster of trees surrounding them. "Yes, the affect of Hinata's blow, or who's ever that was, was that strong. Strong enough to reach even this far."

"It's much worse closer."

"H-how?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong with Hinata's chakra. It's more dangerous, more corrupt." At Neji's words, Naruto's fist clench. _First Sakura, then Hinata. No! I won't let you destroy anyone else Sasuke!_

It took the entire team to hold Naruto back. "We do not know what we are going up against just yet. Besides, that unexpected blow nearly tore your body to bits. You drained nearly all of Sakura's to strength just to heal you alone."

He glanced over to Sakura, and seen just how exhausted she was. She had bags under her eyes, her shoulders slumped, and her breath was coming up short. He looked away, ashamed he caused this -_and as the future Hokage, I should know better._ True, the young boy has not grown up just yet.

* * *

Karin stood back with her arms folded and an irritated look on her face as she watched the couple before her. Minutes have gone by, and still the Hinata-fake was being consoled by her Sasuke-kun. She couldn't wait till he dropped the heifer.

It was true the girl had immense power. So much so, even she was effected by the blast, and was too astonished to even speak. As for Sasuke, he only smirked with that knowing and proud expression on his face. Was he the cause of the girls sudden strength? Sure she was with them in training and often helped since she was the only one Sasuke truly could trust, but she didn't know to such an extinct. Just what is she? What was that power she possessed? And more importantly, what in the hell was wrong with her eyes?

She watched as the Hinata-fake fell limp in Sasuke's arms, then regained her consciousness, acting far more timid than she was just a moment ago. Just what didn't she know? No, the question is how much.

"Wh-what happ-ened?" Sasuke stared down at her with adoring eyes; like a mother looks at her growing son. _Hinata has gained her stutter over the years here._

"Nothing." He nuzzled her neck, still feeling the need to be closer to her. This was the effect of their missed session in the night, because the night is when he releases all his cravings for his loved one. Skipping one night was unacceptable. _Then we shall make up for lost time._ He pulled back from her neck, staring her deeply in her moonlike eyes, and kissed her tenderly, as if not to bruise her. However, that courtesy didn't last, as he pushed his tongue through her lips, and deepened the kiss. Karin soon left.

Hinata's eyes fluttered shut. Any other girl as sweet as her would have pulled back by then, as his hands began to wonder, but not her. Oh no, Sasuke has taught his lover well, and she would take all of him without complaint.

She grunted as he pressed her back against the futon. Sasuke's mouth left her lips, giving her time to breath, and whispered in her ear. "Will you come for me, Hinata?"

At this point her answer didn't matter, though it did pain him every time a 'no' rang in his ears. But it was his own fault, no use protesting about it.

"N-" He pressed his lips to her neck, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

"What was that?"

"Y-yes!" His lips returned to her mouth.

"I thought you would say that." and in once swift movement he removed her trousers. Pressing himself between her legs as his hands traveled up her shirt, he penetrated her neck. Her shirt soon followed and he penetrated her breast. She yelped in delight, her hands roaming up his back, clutching his shoulders for dear life.

Sasuke kissed her again, his eyes glowing with lust and need. Hinata removed his shirt, moaning as his bare chest came in contact with hers. His pants followed, and he sighed in pleasure at the fact that nothing held him back from claiming his right.

He entered her quick, groaning in pleasure at the warmth of his beloved's entrance. His arms wound tight around her petite waist, and he kissed her again as he pulled out and pushed in once more. He began his strokes in a rapid and swift pace. But as Hinata's moans goaded him on, he thrust into her with penetrating force. She cried out in pleasure. Her back trembled as she felt her climax coming on; Sasuke only pumped faster when he felt his right over the edge.

It was at that time, as Hinata shrieked her climax to the heavens, did Sasuke pull out and released himself over her stomach. _Not yet._

Soon tears fell from her eyes, and she could no longer speak to him. He sighed, knowing this was bound to happen, and laid beside her as she wept on his shoulder. It's not like he enjoyed seeing her crying, miserable, it was just something he couldn't help. The best he could do was apologize and make love to her in the night. But, she would soon tire of that, and expect him to give her a family; this he could not do just yet.

He already had to train her so she wouldn't slow him down or get herself killed as he fulfilled his goal; it would be much worse if they had to tag along a child. So he apologized every night, and asked her forgiveness repeatedly.

But still she cried. Sasuke turned her to face him, as he stared impassively into her watery eyes. He kissed her, tenderly and lovingly. Not filled with lust or desire, but pure love. She responded immediately, something she could not help and no longer had control over. He pulled her chest over his until he was on his back, no sexual indication intended.

That was until he felt claws dig into his shoulders and their kiss become more ravish than he anticipated. He knew, at that very moment, that he -or she, Hinata- finally accomplished what he was waiting for. The demon fox-cat growled as he applied more vigor, showing her immediately who was dominate. She took the bait, for now.

Grace pushed on Sasuke until her entire body was above his. She ran her claws down his chest, eliciting a moan from his lips.

This was pushing boundaries, if he kept this up Hinata was bound to be angry with him when she came to. But when he did make love to her, he held back. He was then intent on proving to her only how much he did love her. This caused him to be unsatisfied when they were done.

So he went along with it; as she sat upon him and brutally rode all the way home. Her held tilted back as she moaned in approval. Sex with Grace was way more ravish and frenzied than what he and Hinata usually shared; but at the same time, had nothing on what he could do.

He flipped them over, and repeatedly rammed into her until his head too lolled backwards. This caused him to miss the transformation from Grace to Sorrow. Sorrow flinched and whimpered as he continuously slammed into her, but Sasuke was too caught up to notice. Sorrow backed out, and since Grace already reached her limit, Hinata came to. She immediately shrieked her release.

Sasuke felt Hinata tighten around him and smirked with pleasure. And as he felt his own peak nearing, he only sped up. He released and filled her to the brim with his seed. This is what she was waiting for.

"Congratulations," he murmured in her ear. "You have finally obtained the third and final stage of your Kekkei Genkai," her eyes watered at his next words. "Mrs. Hinata Uchiha."

* * *

Naruto crouched low to a tree, watching over the sleeping forms of his companions. Well, except Neji.

"So what do we do now?" Neji, leaning on the bark of that same tree, looked over at him solemnly. He was definitely not okay with what was becoming of their mission.

"We were specifically sent on this mission to gather data. You and Temari were able to accompany us incase conflict should ensue." He just stared at him. Neji rolled his eyes, closing them afterwards. "We go back to the leaf."

Naruto bounded to his feet. "We what?!" Sakura stirred at his outburst. He subconsciously flinched, remembering the last time he accidentally awakened her. He dismounted from the tree and whispered harshly, "do you expect me to leave things as they are now? I can't do that."

"As the successor to Lady Tsunade-sama, I expect you to know the better thing to do for the safety of your people." Boy did he hear that so many times from so many people. He was starting to get sick of it.

Naruto composed himself. "I understand that, but-"

"You are not the only one who cares for Hinata, Naruto." Neji exhaustedly rested his head on the bark once more. "If you were to look around you, you would see that we all love her just as much as you do."

All he could do was clench his fist and mutter a curse under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Fist banged against the desk abrasively, nearly splitting it in two. "Where is he?!"

"He turned back just as we were returning. He told me to pass on to you that he has a mission to accomplish, and he will retrieve them both in due time."

Lady Tsunade nearly growled at the news. _That damn Naruto!_

_---_

He didn't care. He failed. Sasuke was not coming back willingly. The same would not become of Hinata. Since she had gone missing his feelings for her nearly choked him into silence. In fact, it did. He had to save her, he had to bring her back. To see her innocent face and her lovely smile. Hinata, the only girl to ever notice him, to admire him like he did the Hokages. Oh how he wished he could love her, but never did.

Why? Why couldn't he love her as much as she loved him. Enough for her to risk her life for his. Why? That was something he didn't know, but he did know one thing; he was going to bring her back, Sasuke could _not_ have her.

Hell, he'd even marry her if he succeeded. Whatever means it took for her to come back before she to became a national enemy.

"I will bring you back Hinata. And I would love you."

* * *

"This isn't true. This can't be true. y-you mean to tell me that-"

"Yes. Hinata will bare my child; the future successor of the Uchiha Clan." It was silent for a while, or more than a while. Karin stared at Sasuke petrified, as everyone else just looked at him sceptically. Just what was Sasuke up to?

"What _are_ you up to Sasuke-kun?" Zetsu articulated. "You should not go on your own missions and set up a plan alone. We are a _team_."

Sasuke turned his head slightly, barely looking in Zetsu's direction. "Since when did you ever call this alliance we have a _team?_ It is nothing but just that to you: an alliance, right?" Zetsu was silenced, this usually happened, so no thought hard on it.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips worriedly. He was already endangered in this clave, why must he anger them further?

Sasuke merely shook his head and walked away. Everyone in the cave stared at his retreating back disdainfully.

One individual, however, was not putting up with this nonsense, but he wouldn't voice his opinions just yet. He'd make his move... All these years since he had joined the Akatsuki, and Sasuke accoplished his mission in only 6 years?! Ludicris. He was not about to be shown out by a child. _Damn that blasted Itachi for letting the brat live..._ _He_ was the successor of the Uchiha clan, not Sasuke and his little rat of a child that may not even turn out to be a son.

"Hn." Was all Madara had to say about the matter

* * *

"Hinata..." He waited patiently for her to arise, when she did, he sat on the futon beside her, resting his head and arm on his one raised knee. "Hinata, I-" I, what? What could he possibly say after what he'd done. This was unacceptable: forcing a child on her. A child with much more power than she would ever be able to handle.

There will be pain... much pain.

Hinata leaned foward, resting her head and arms on his shoulders. She have yet to realize just exactly what he did last night, or did she. "Hm?"

"You're pregnant." There was silence. Then...

"I know."

"There will be pain."

"Much pain," she agreed, leaning heavily against his solid build. He turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes. They were softly closed.

"I don't get you anymore." Her eyes snapped opened. He sounded almost... sad.

"W-what?" She blinked a few times, waiting for an answer that didn't come. He just stared at her, locking their gazes so neither one could look away. Sasuke soon did though, sighing his troubles away.

"You're plain. You never talk, or conversate unless spoken to. You're nonchalant about everything occuring around you. You've grown somber, weary... silent. It pains me that I've cause all of this to happen." Hinata gasped, immediately clasping their hands together.

"N-no. Y-you're wron-g. I-I, I'm not different. I'm just..-"

"Depressed." She said nothing. "I know."

She didn't want him to be thinking like this. What did he mean she's grown somber and weary and depressed? Did she really change without noticing it? She didn't even know Sasuke knew all this, considering the only times he ever really looked at her was in the night. and yes, she usually is silent by then. But what's there to talk about, when only one small indication of her missing her home angers him to no ending. She was supposed to miss her home, and her family and friends, even if she still has Sasuke by her side, right?

"I-I don't understand-"

"I don't understand why you're depressed." He turned around so he could face her fully. She backed away a bit, holding her hands to her chest. "You do.." he looked away. "..still love me, don't you? And care for me, and need me, right?"

"O-of course!" she squeaked out.

"Then why...?" He didn't have to finish the rest, because she already knew.

"I-I'm fine now. Really. I have you Sasuke, and..." She looked down, gripping the cloth covering her stomach. "You're all I need."

Her words set his worries at peace. His Hinata still loved him, and she wouldn't leave him no matter what. In his mind and his heart, they only needed each other, and now she has spoken his own thoughts aloud. That was a good sign... considering the next time he steps foot in Konoha...

He would be killed.

* * *

_OMG!!!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER!! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I had you guys on hold for too long, and I just had to give you all what you wanted. So you all know this is the sequel to Living In Darkness -if you hadn't read it, I recommend you do. Discoving the Light, get it?_

_Anywho, I will try my best to update like I'm supposed to, BUT IM GONNA NEED SUPPORT!! -I mean who would continue a story if no one reviews?- This is why I need your reviews, if I don't get them, then how will I know peeps are reading it?! If peeps aren't reading it, I see no reason to continue it._

_SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!_

_Yonne1104_ _signing out..._


End file.
